happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
You Won't Noc Me Down
You Won't Noc Me Down is an episode of the 69th season. In this episode, Noc Noc flips out at a sleepover at Raymond's house. Starring *Noc Noc Featuring *Daydream *Giggles *Cuddles *Bun *Raymond *Lustly Appearances *Lumpy Plot Raymond is seen cooking something. After preparing Raymond-shaped cookies, Raymond hears a knock on the front door. Giggles, Cuddles, Daydream, Bun and Lustly are seen with sleeping bags. Raymond greets them and lets them inside. Out of nowhere, Noc Noc appears holding a sleeping bag and greets Raymond, who looks at a list of people he invited. Raymond shrugs and lets Noc Noc in. As the group talk to each other, Noc Noc and Raymond enter the room together. Noc Noc turns around to sit down, allowing Daydream to see his drawn-on face. Daydream screams as Noc Noc's drawn-on face appears in his eyes. Everyone except Lustly, who is busy staring at Noc Noc in a lustful manner, stare at Daydream. Daydream chuckles in fear and quiets down. Raymond starts a movie to watch and it ends with everyone hating it. They then start telling ghost stories, with Noc Noc slowly falling asleep. Bun notices this and snaps his fingers in front of his face. As a result, his drawn face snaps forward and he breaks Bun's hand. Daydream screams in fear and everyone runs away. However, Cuddles is too slow and Noc Noc grabs his ears and slices his neck, killing him. Lustly, in the bathroom, tries finding a way for Noc Noc to like her. She decides the easiest way: drawing a face on the back of her head. She draws a smiling face and giggles in delight. She then leaves the bathroom, leading Giggles to get smashed by the door. Although she doesn't die from it, she crawls into the bathroom to hide. Lumpy, who is sleeping in his trailer, hears the screaming from in the house and yells at them to be quiet. Noc Noc comes across Lustly and Lustly smiles in happiness and kisses his face a bunch. Noc Noc snaps her neck, making her drawn face show. Noc Noc just walks away and comes across Daydream, who is holding a lightsaber. Noc Noc just stares at Daydream, who runs at Noc Noc. Giggles emerges from the bathroom, leading her head to get chopped off. Daydream stares in shock at Giggles and looks up, seeing Noc Noc missing. Daydream sees him at the end of the hall and hides in the bathroom. Noc Noc tries unlocking the door but is unable to. He then walks away, making Daydream sigh. Noc Noc suddenly breaks a hole in the door with a fire axe and peeps his head through the hole. Daydream screams in fear and hits Noc Noc with the hilt of the lightsaber. Noc Noc quickly flees. Raymond and Bun peep their heads out of a closet, where Daydream, still armed with a lightsaber, sees them and calls their names. Bun and Raymond emerge from the closets, Bun armed with a hammer and Raymond armed with a pot. They rush downstairs and run for the front door. Noc Noc grabs Bun and drags him into a closet, then tosses his teeth at them, missing the two. Just before Raymond reaches the front door, he is stabbed in the back by Noc Noc. Daydream drops the lightsaber and runs out of the house and locks the front door. He looks around and sees that he escaped and cheers in happiness. Suddenly, the door falls and crushes him. Noc Noc walks outside of the house and falls into the suddenly created snow. At the end of the episode, Noc Noc is seen frozen. The episode ends with Noc Noc's head somehow turning back, breaking the ice on his head and showing his real face. Deaths *Cuddles' neck is sliced. *Lustly's neck is snapped. *Giggles's head is chopped off. *Bun is killed by Noc Noc in an unknown way. *Raymond is stabbed in the chest. *Daydream is crushed by a door. *Noc Noc freezes to death. Trivia *Multiple parts in this episode are references to the movie The Shining: **Noc Noc evilly staring at the movie is a reference to the same thing Jack did. **The way Noc Noc walked around slouching as his evil form is a reference to how Jack walked around. **Noc Noc chopping a hole in the bathroom door is a reference to Jack doing the same thing. **Noc Noc freezing to death is a reference to Jack's death. *It's unknown how Noc Noc killed Bun. Category:Season 69 Episodes Category:Fan Episodes Category:User:RandomzSunfish23901's Episodes